When Hope Is Waning
by Metallicafangirl
Summary: Maechen (the guy that tells you stuff about Sin and the Pyre-flies and so on) reflects on Yuna and the Summoners sacrifice.(chapter 2 added)
1. Hopes

I will do what I can to help you, Lady Summoner, but I fear it will not be enough. In this world, where fear of Sin, fear of the Dark, reigns, I will do my best to change the course of history. I will offer my wisdom and knowledge in hopes that it might help. It may not be much, but it is all I have to give, and, as someone wise once said, even the smallest person can change the world.  
  
I hold on to that thought, clutching it tightly when my hope is waning, and somehow, it gives me hope that it might not all be in vain. You are still too young to have lost that hope, but you too will learn, and when you do, I hope that you will not give in, but that you will continue on your road towards an untimely death. I most certainly do not wish for you to die, but I know, as do you, that it is the only way to give some peace to this world. As many before you, you will sacrifice your life to a world that does not care, but that greedily takes whatever it can to save itself.  
  
You will burn like the star you truly are, but you will soon fade and die, like all the others. But in your short time of radiance, you will have inspired hope in the people of this broken world, more so than you can imagine. And they are in desperate need of it.  
  
Yevon is no longer enough to keep people from despairing. They are turning away from him, and their hope is slowly fading, leaving them with nothing to trust in but you and those like you, who die for their freedom. The ruins that litter this world as a testament to the power that is Sin are too many to be counted, and the nightmares that plague so many are too real to be called nightmares. People cower in fear of the great beast, terrible enough to make grown men breakdown and cry. And still, there are those who are able to overcome that fear, and take up the fight against the monstrosity that is Sin.  
  
You are one of those courageous few, my Lady, and this worlds eyes are now turned to you, in hope that you might end this endless spiral. Your Guardians are right to believe in you, I see great strength and determination in you. It is a pity that you will have to give it all up in defence of an already doomed world. The Yevon clergy is corrupted, and they are all too eager to use you and your strength. I hope that you are strong enough to stop that corruption, and still defeat Sin.  
  
Sin. This horrible nightmare. It will come back, again and again, no matter what you do. But you and you Guardians seem determined to defeat it anyway. Your self-sacrifice is admirable. Who knows, maybe you will find a way to banish it forever... 


	2. Truth

Well, here's the next chapter it what should have been a one-shot. If the last few sentences seem strange, I blame it on just having read the first volume of The Sandman, called Preludes and Nocturnes. It is very good. Read it. Read it now.  
  
*********'  
  
.  
  
I was wrong.  
  
All is not lost in this world. There is still hope, there is still happiness to be found. I was not wrong to keep a tiny flicker of hope alive.  
  
Sin is finally dead.  
  
This is the Eternal Calm. Sin will not return. Sin was never the punishment for our sins; he was the incarnation of the Final Aeon. Summoners sacrificed one of their Guardians to become Sin, thus ridding the world of it for some time. But it would always return; the cycle could not be broken. Until you defeated it, once and for all.  
  
You lost two of your Guardians doing this, Lady Summoner, and you had to give up a lot, the chance to live a normal life, for instance. Yevon was deceiving us all along; Sin could not be banished by complete atonement for our crimes. Yevon banned all use of machina, saying that it was the root to all evil.  
  
They lied.  
  
The teachings of Yevon are still followed, but many are turning away from it, saying they betrayed us. Maybe they did. But what people fail to see, is that hiding these truths from us was their way of protecting us. It may have been the wrong way to protect us, but it was the only way they knew. The truth was too terrible for the people to accept. There were but a few in this world who could see past their lies, and do what had to be done. And these few did the job they should not have to do; dying for a false cause.  
  
The Al-Bedh are no longer despised the way they used to be. We need them. Without their machina we would not be able to re-build what Sin destroyed. But still there are those who openly oppose the machina users.  
  
When Sin was defeated, the people rejoiced from the very peaks of Mount Gagazet to the sands of Sanubia. They are rejoicing still. There is hope for a brighter future, there will be a chance of a safe life for their children; they have every reason to be happy. So I will be quiet, bide my time, and let them be happy, before I tell my tale. I see it as my responsibility to tell the truth, and that is what I will tell them.  
  
I will tell of your brave deeds, of your courageous Guardians, and of the losses you suffered. I will tell them of the deceit of the Yevonites, I will tell them of the slaughtering of the Ronso. But I will also tell them about Sin and the worlds past, for they cannot be allowed to make the same mistakes again. Some are born fighters. Some are born cowards. Some are born to be heroes. I believe I was born to not to fight brave battles, but to tell of them, and that is what I will do.  
  
May be it will help to keep this world from falling apart. Maybe it will keep history from repeating itself. If I can do that, then I will have accomplished more than I could ever dream of. I hope my stories will be of some value to the world. If my tales die, so will all those who live within them. If the dreams are forgotten, so will the dreamers be. 


End file.
